christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Jhelum
|native_name_lang=ur |other_name= |settlement_type=City |translit_lang1= |translit_lang1_type= |translit_lang1_info= |translit_lang1_type1= |translit_lang1_info1= |translit_lang1_type2= |translit_lang1_info2= |translit_lang2= |translit_lang2_type= |translit_lang2_info= |translit_lang2_type1= |translit_lang2_info1= |translit_lang2_type2= |translit_lang2_info2= |image_skyline= |imagesize=250px |image_alt= |image_caption=Clockwise from top: Major Akram Shaheed Memorial, Tareekh-e-Jhelum book cover, Cantonment Square, CMH Mosque and Zamir Jaffri Cricket Stadium |image_flag= |flag_size= |flag_alt= |flag_link= |image_seal= |seal_size= |seal_alt= |seal_link= |image_shield= |shield_size= |shield_alt= |shield_link= |image_blank_emblem= |blank_emblem_type= |blank_emblem_size= |blank_emblem_alt= |blank_emblem_link= |nickname=City of Soldiers Land of Martyrs and Warriors |motto= |image_map= |mapsize=250px |map_alt= |map_caption=Map of Jhelum City |image_map1= |mapsize1= |map_alt1= |map_caption1= |image_dot_map= |dot_mapsize= |dot_map_base_alt= |dot_map_alt= |dot_map_caption= |dot_x=|dot_y= |pushpin_map=Punjab Pakistan#Pakistan |pushpin_label_position=left |pushpin_map_alt= |pushpin_mapsize=250 |pushpin_map_caption=Location within Pakistan |pushpin_map1= |pushpin_label_position1= |pushpin_map_alt1= |pushpin_mapsize1= |pushpin_map_caption1= |coordinates = |coor_pinpoint= |coordinates_footnotes= |subdivision_type=Country |subdivision_name=Pakistan |subdivision_type1=Province |subdivision_name1=Punjab |subdivision_type2= District |subdivision_name2= Jhelum |established_title= |established_date= |established_title1= |established_date1= |established_title2= |established_date2= |established_title3= |established_date3= |extinct_title= |extinct_date= |founder= |named_for= |seat_type= |seat= |parts_type=Union Councils |parts_style= |parts=7 |p1= |p2= |government_footnotes= |government_type= |leader_party= PMLN |leader_title= Chairman MC |leader_name= Khan Sher Bahadur Kaira |leader_title1= |leader_name1= |total_type= |unit_pref= |area_footnotes= |area_magnitude= |area_total_km2=22.5 |area_total_sq_mi= |area_total_dunam= |area_land_km2= |area_land_sq_mi= |area_water_km2= |area_water_sq_mi= |area_water_percent= |area_urban_km2= |area_urban_sq_mi= |area_metro_km2= |area_metro_sq_mi= |area_blank1_title= |area_blank1_km2= |area_blank1_sq_mi= |area_blank2_title= |area_blank2_km2= |area_blank2_sq_mi= |elevation_m=233 |elevation_ft=768 |elevation_footnotes= |elevation_max_footnotes= |elevation_max_m= |elevation_max_ft= |elevation_min_footnotes= |elevation_min_m= |elevation_min_ft= |population_footnotes= |population_total=145,847 |population_as_of=1998 |population_density_km2=auto |population_density_sq_mi=auto |population_est= |pop_est_as_of= |population_urban= |population_density_urban_km2= |population_density_urban_sq_mi= |population_metro= |population_density_metro_km2= |population_density_metro_sq_mi= |population_blank1_title= |population_blank1= |population_density_blank1_km2= |population_density_blank1_sq_mi= |population_blank2_title= |population_blank2= |population_density_blank2_km2= |population_density_blank2_sq_mi= |population_note= |demographics_type1= |demographics1_footnotes= |demographics1_title1= |demographics1_info1= |demographics_type2= |demographics2_footnotes= |demographics2_title1= |demographics2_info1= |blank_name = HDI |blank_info = 2005 0.770 |blank1_name = Rank |blank1_info = 2nd |blank2_name = Category |blank2_info = List of Pakistani Districts by Human Development Index |timezone1=PKT |utc_offset1=+5 |timezone1_DST= |utc_offset1_DST= |timezone2= |utc_offset2= |timezone2_DST= |utc_offset2_DST= |postal_code_type=Postal code |postal_code=49600 |postal2_code_type= |postal2_code= |area_code_type=Dialling code |area_code=0544 |twin1_country= |twin2= |twin2_country= |blank_name_sec1= |blank_info_sec1= |blank1_name_sec1= |blank1_info_sec1= |blank2_name_sec1= |blank2_info_sec1= |blank_name_sec2= |blank_info_sec2= |blank1_name_sec2= |blank1_info_sec2= |blank2_name_sec2= |blank2_info_sec2= |website= |footnotes= }} Jhelum (Urdu and ) is a city on the right bank of the Jhelum River, in the district of the same name in the north of Punjab province, Pakistan. Jhelum is known for providing a large number of soldiers to the BritishGlobalsecurity - Dominated Recruitment and later to the Pakistan armed forces due to which it is also known as city of soldiers or land of martyrs. North Panjab, Greater Pothwar or Panjistan region This area is sometimes called North Panjab, Upper Panjab, Greater Pothohar/Extended Pothwar (or occasionally North Panjnadi region), and nowdays more specifically and correctly known as '''Panjistan Region and when it is combined with Mirpuri, Poonchi (in Kashmir) and (Southern) Hindko localities (mostly Hazara) is also known as Panjistani belt. Modern Panjistani The Panjistani language (as originally certified by Mohammad Afzal UK 1987 and some others) was formerly called North Panjabi, Upper Panjabi, Pothwari, Mirpuri, Western Pahari, Northern Lahnda, etc. In Jhelum it is spoken with the local accent or dialect known as Jhelumi. Demand for Panjistan province recently These political parties namely the Panjistan Freedom Party (PFP) Panjistan National Party (PNP) Panjistan Communist Party (PCP) Panjistan Republican Party (PRP) Panjistan Democratic Front (PDF) Panjistan Popular Front (PPF) Panjistan Socialist Party (PSP) Panjistan Unionist party (PUP) Panjistan National Unity Party (PNUP) Panjistan Democratic party (PDP) Panjistan workers party (PWP) Panjistan Social Democratic Party (PSDP) and these major socio-cultural groupings called Panjistani language movement (PLM) Panjistani language board (PLB) Panjistani Literary Forum (PLF) Panjistani language Society (PLS) and Just4Panjistani Commission (J4P) want the creation of North Panjab or Panjistan province and recently formed the Charter of Panjistan council (or CPC). References Category:Cities in Pakistan